


guilty as charged

by twistedonuts (firefliers)



Series: mark lee, the hyung collector [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Spanking, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliers/pseuds/twistedonuts
Summary: Perhaps it's the tense atmosphere. Maybe it's the adrenaline that courses through his veins and turns him into an antsy mess, or probably, it's the lingering feeling of giddiness and excitement after a huge stage.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: mark lee, the hyung collector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	guilty as charged

**Author's Note:**

> 'm not good at english but i tried :]

Perhaps it's the tense atmosphere. Maybe it's the adrenaline that courses through his veins and turns him into an antsy mess, or probably, it's the lingering feeling of giddiness and excitement after a huge stage. Baekhyun doesn't know what makes him jittery like this, but the feeling possibly messes his head up, too—or _at the very least_ , the feeling mayhaps messes with his view on his youngest member.

There's something alluring about the young man, an aura of splendor and grace emanating from him and spreading around the room. The way he dances—the swivel of hips and the twirl of limbs—all flexible and lithe, controlled elegance and broad spectrum of detailed movement. It's vastly different with how he is behind the stage. Almost mindblowing, how the clumsy, giggly, cheerful and easily-amazed boy is so charismatic and sharp whenever he's on stage. Both parts of him are so contradictory, yet one is just as lovable as the other.

Baekhyun can feel himself slipping, lured in by the youngest's charms, fascinated by the mere prospect of having the boy in his embrace. Kinda twisted, now that he thinks about it, that he has the hots for someone almost a decade younger than him. But when he starts to have second thoughts about the whole thing, he catches the _object of his most recent wet dream_ 's eyes. The dark orbs glimmer like they hold a pair of pretty galaxies with constellations of stars, staring straight at Baekhyun's soul like a sword spearing straight to his heart. The stretch of lips widens, turning into a full-blown precious smile—and _oh, dear lord, please give him more strength because how could a simple, innocent smile like that tear Baekhyun up to pieces?_ —Baekhyun can feel how the entirety of his resolve crumbles apart.

And with an excited beckoning call of his name from his object of infatuation, Baekhyun blasts off like a spaceship to the moon.

  


❂

  


Baekhyun can't get enough of this pretty little creature that goes by the name _Mark Lee_.

He can never stop thinking about Mark; about how his mouth tastes like, how his tear-stricken face looks so gorgeous beneath the dim-lit room, how his lips stretch and curve perfectly to accommodate the girth of his cock. He's cute, and Baekhyun can't help how he's addicted to the vigorous lap of Mark's tongue against his foreskin, the lewd suckling, the choking sound that escapes his throat everytime Baekhyun gets too deep and Mark's yet to be ready to deepthroat.

"Just like that, baby," Baekhyun groans, his fingers tangled to the dark messy locks, tugging every-so-often and causing the kneeling boy to moan around his cock. The vibrations send pleasure rippling down Baekhyun's spine, and his fists tighten at the root of Mark's hair. " _Fuck_ , so good, such a good boy for hyung."

Mark hums, some of his long lashes clump together from the wetness of his tears, and his eyes are glassy as he peers at Baekhyun from underneath the curtain of eyelashes. The erotic sight of flushed Mark and his wanton gaze snaps Baekhyun's sanity, and in no time, he pulls the younger to his hands and knees, kneading the soft skin of his buttocks and slapping once on every side. Mark gasps wetly at the collision, but he doesn't stop wiggling his ass in front of Baekhyun's face. His face may seem innocent, but the mischievous glint in his eyes say otherwise.

"So, baby has it in him, huh?" Baekhyun almost growls, eyes dark with lust and flaming with ferocity. "Baby can be a _bitch_ , so it seems."

Mark whines, shrinking at himself when Baekhyun prods a lubed finger at the rim of his hole. The finger slides in rather easily, and Baekhyun is left wondering at the barely-there restraint of muscles. Mark seems to be able to read his mind, since he suddenly turns his head to watch Baekhyun with glossy lips and dazed face to stutter out a small confession of how he had fingered himself open minutes before the show starts—to the thought of Baekhyun.

"Our little maknae is not as innocent as he seems," Baekhyun tsks, still working Mark open with three fingers barely grazing his prostate. Mark sobs, his shaky hand reaches to touch Baekhyun's insistent fingers, begging for his hyung to _stop teasing and just fuck me, please, please, please—_

Baekhyun coos, his other hand slithers to wrap on to Mark's drooling cock, rubbing the sensitive organ adamantly and swatting Mark's wandering hand away. Mark shudders under Baekhyun, his thighs trembling and his skin flushing a pretty reddish hue all over—and Baekhyun can't think of anything other than how heavenly Mark sounds and how breathtaking he looks.

"P- please," Mark weeps, body curling as the feeling of pleasure grows from the place under his navel, grabby hands scrambling over to find a purchase on the crumpled sheet. Baekhyun watches with satisfaction, unadulterated lust swirling in his stomach like a heavy storm of arousal. He yanks his hand, intending on finishing Mark off and making him hard again. After all, Baekhyun is mean like that—playing him to the point of overstimulation and oversensitivity, until he's left with nothing but a small spurt of cum so clear it might as well be piss.

But Baekhyun is also considerate, and he knows Mark is not ready for that part yet. So he lets Mark cum once, promising another session _someday_ —and that session will definitely end with his hard cock lodged deep inside Mark.

  


❂

  


That _someday_ , by some luck and pure coincidence, turns out to be five days after the previous session.

"Miss you, hyung," Mark sniffles, tiny hands grasping Baekhyun's clothed chest and Baekhyun's heart suddenly does a full three hundred sixty somersault. Mark looks good, with a big cozy sweater that looks like it belongs to Jongin, red blush dancing around his nose and cheeks. He can't help it when he swoops in to claim those red bitten lips, and he hums contentedly as Mark lets out a small whimper when Baekhyun's tongue swipes over the throbbing flesh.

"You miss me, baby? Are you sure it's not my cock that you miss?" Mark whines, burying his face on Baekhyun's chest. His hips move to grind down the older's tenting pants, and Baekhyun could only do much before he snaps and just fucking the younger raw. He flexes his thigh, though, and he allows Mark to hump his thigh. Baekhyun drinks in the sight of the younger, fucked out face with a line of drool dripping down his chin. Baekhyun grins wolfishly, both of his hands travel down the supple flesh of his ass to take a handful of it and give a light slap at each side.

"Miss your cock, too," Mark pants, gyrating his hips down Baekhyun's fully hard clothed cock. "Please, hyung, need you. I've been good."

"That's right, sweetheart. You've been such a good boy for hyung, right? Then what should I reward you with?"

"P- please," Mark begs—all prettily and brokenly; Baekhyun feels his heart goes whoosh at the display of submission—and who is Baekhyun, to say no at such a sweet plea?

"Lie down, baby. Hyung will take care of you."

And Mark complies obediently—like he always is—all spread out bare to show patches of soft skin and biteable flesh. Baekhyun lets his fingers venture, skimming over the tender creamy skin, trailing feathery touches and leaving goosebumps on his wake. Baekhyun dives in, licking at the unmarked skin and nibbling at the crook of the younger's neck, wrapping his lips at the hardened nubs on both sides of his chest alternately.

"Hyung, stop teasing!" Mark cries, his spine arching delicately as Baekhyun sucks hard at one of his erected nipples. He writhes under Baekhyun's firm hold, lower lip quivering like he's going to cry from desperation. The older man huffs a breathless laugh as Mark paws at the clothes that separate his bare skin from coming in contact with Baekhyun's.

"Baby is desperate for hyung?" Mark nods fervently, fat tears gliding down his reddened cheeks. "How desperate are you? Tell me, baby. _Show me_."

Mark sobs, his legs spreading further apart before he pulls Baekhyun flush to his skin. His long legs swing over and are hooked behind the older's back, delicate fingers reaching to cup Baekhyun's cheeks and pull him in a passionate kiss. His pelvis rolls to bring more pleasure to his neglected cock, punched out gasps leaving his lungs shakily. Baekhyun grits his teeth and tries to control his libido, hands tracing the dips of his ribs and fitting perfectly at Mark's small waist.

Mark quivers at his embrace, and Baekhyun is _gone_.

"Please, please, get in me, hyung," Mark chants, before he quakes at the slightest touch of Baekhyun's fingertip on his rim. Instead of dipping in, his finger meets a slick surface of a small metal plug, buried snugly in between the younger's ass. And he swears, he has never felt quite as horny as he's right at the moment. He eyes the younger in disbelief and awe, and Mark makes an embarrassed noise from the back of his throat.

"'M loose already. Please, hyung," he pleads quietly, hiccupy exhales rushing out of his lungs erratically as he turns into a blubbering mess, "want hyung to fill me, want to be full."

"Of course, love, gonna fill you up and leave no space. Hyung is going to make it good, so it will be impossible for other cocks to satisfy you."

Baekhyun nips at the tip of Mark's flushed ears as he busies his hands to prepare his cock. A trail of butterfly kisses are pressed to Mark's tear-stricken face, soothing the shivering boy. When he feels like he and Mark are ready, he nudges the clenching rim with his cock, relishing the jolt of the smaller's body and the hitched breath he takes. He pushes in, slow and steady, and he can barely control the way his hips lurch forward at the tightness of Mark's body.

Mark mewls, tightening his limbs at Baekhyun's neck and sides. He pants, little puffs of hot air warming the other's neck as Baekhyun eases himself more in Mark's tight heat, the feeling too overwhelming and addictive. Still, he takes his time pushing himself in, instead peppering kisses on Mark's face to distract him from the pain and discomfort.

"Feels so good baby," Baekhyun growls, pressing his teeth at Mark's jugular and leaving teeth prints. He likes it when Mark's skin blooms in red and purple, but he loves it more whenever he sees how the other members' eyes darken as they take in the sight and signs of Baekhyun's marks littering the youngest pretty skin. It feeds the possessive side of him he never knows he has, and it makes Mark flush red and hot from the predatory stares.

Mark's body jerks as Baekhyun rams into him, the solid weight of Baekhyun's cock dragging and pushing the velvety walls of his hole. He cries out loudly, sputtering and babbling through the zaps of pleasure that curve his spine and curls his toes. Baekhyun aligns himself, before he thrusts in with force and hits straight at Mark's sensitive prostate.

"G'nna cum, gonna cum," Mark shrieks, thrashing his body as a surge of pleasure makes him see stars, eyes rolling back and a loud wail slices through the room. His body goes limp as he tries to catch his breath, but Baekhyun doesn't relent; at least not until he has reached his peak as well. But it doesn't take a long time for him to orgasm—Mark's pleasure-induced face and the constant clench of his walls bringing him to his release so fast and abruptly, spilling his cum deep inside Mark as he seizes the boy's lithe body closer.

Heavy breathings are the only sounds that fill the quiet room. Baekhyun is the first to recover from the activity gently easing himself out of Mark with distracting kisses and sweet pecks. He moves to clean Mark up, letting him catch his breath with fond touches and adoring caresses.

"Come on, you big baby," Baekhyun pinches at the dozing boy's cheek, laughing affectionately at the weak swat he gets and the cute pout. Mark makes grabby hands, and Baekhyun—totally whipped and in a doting mama hen mode—concedes, but not without a playful click of his tongue and raised eyebrow as amusement adorns his face. "Spoilt little vixen. You're lucky I love you too much."

" _You_ are lucky I let you fuck me, hyung," Mark retorts, the smugness in his tone exasperates Baekhyun to the point of him smacking Mark's sore bum. Mark yelps, then grumbles under his breath.

"You need to start behaving, baby, otherwise I will stop holding on and just let myself rail you so hard you won't be able to sit."

"Oh, is that a promise?" Mark's eyes glitter, sparkly orbs staring in a display of challenge. His hands move to stroke Baekhyun's nape, irresistible lips stretched into a grin full of mischief. Baekhyun could feel his face warm up, although his eyes are showing some sort of interest. "If so, then I'll hold you to that, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> don't have any twt account to promote, but if any of you want to tell me something or scream about mark lee, headcannons, and ideas with me just come and visit my cc: [trademarklee](https://curiouscat.me/trademarklee)
> 
> (p.s. please do interact with me i'm lonely and bored in this quarantine time :/)


End file.
